Bowdaslavia
|- |'Capital City' || Murech |- |'Alliance' || Socialist Workers Front |- |'Founding' | 2006 |- |'Government' • Leader | Transitional/Communist president Morgan Volcivic |- |'Religion' | none |- |'Population' | 3796 supporters |- |'Nation Strength' |2,006.652 |- |'Nation Rank' |Ranked #15,011 of 40,776 total nations |- |'National Tax Rate' | 21% |- |'Currency' | Bowdaslavian pound |- |'Resources' | Lumber & Iron |- |'Bonus Resources' | Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Asphalt, Microchips and Radiation Cleanup |} Bowdaslavia is a prosprus and advanced communist nation using capitalist economics it was founded in 2006 by its current leader President morgan its currency is the bowdaslavian pound (£) and the main language is English it's capital city, Murech is one of the fastest growing cities in the cybernations world. Bowdaslavia oppose most wars and will never attack another nation unless attacked or told to do so by the Socialist Workers Front it soon hopes to own nuclear weapons only as a deterrent and President Morgan wishes never to use them. Government And Military The government of Bowdaslavia respect all citizens of bowdaslavia and in turn its citizens respect them, president morgan in turn rewards this with power and security of his people. Bowdaslavia already owns a vast military and unlike all other leaders Morgan fights in wars as a tank commander. Bowdaslavia own a number of cruise missiles and war planes as well as a number of tanks. About Murech Murech is named after the Czech region Mûsteck for reasons which are still unknown. Murech was heavily bombed during the alliance war in 2006 where the ICP (now the SWF) was involved in a war against the GOONS and the NPO in which the ICP was victorious however Bowdaslavia was unprepared at this stage and was put into anarchy and the country left on the breach of collapse. The Government escaped to the neutral nation of Freedomtopia (now D.R. of England), Freedomtopia was then attacked by Adaland and left in ruins which gave the communist government of Bowdaslavia no choice but to settle the riots and once again rebuild Murech and Bowdaslavia. Murech is now one of the fastest growing and prosperous cities in the world. The Republican army Bowdaslavian forces are known as the republican army and have a reputation to be ruthless, the weapon of choice is the SIG series for rifles and the Glock series for pistols, the tank of choice is the Russian T80. The republican army are well trained and have exceptional knowledge of all forms of combat, despite this bowdaslavia looks to never have to declare war unless it is absolutely necessary. Related Information Despite D.R. of Englands anti communist leadership, Bowdaslavia and D.R. of England leaders came to agreement to sign a treaty where both nations must remain frendly and must not be hostile to each other this was put in place to keep the peace between these unlikely allies. During the revenge attack on Adaland (in which bowdaslavia remained neutral) D.R. of England's solders managed to capture the leader of Adaland, he was brought to Bowdaslavia where he was tried and was executed by the D.R. of England's army for war crimes, some Adaland refugees were captured as spies and were put to work in labour camps in Bowdaslavia. The great war Bowdaslavia fought in the great war on the side of GATO Bowdaslaiva put 3 nations of the Nordreich alliance in anarchy and will continue to fight Nordreich along with the SWF to rid the world of far right alliances. Bowdaslavia began to realize the true cost of war, although not yet in anarchy President Morgan was preparing for the worst. various fascist armies broke the border of bowdaslavia and bombed Murech, The republican army managed to push the fascists back but not without great loss. As part of an evacuation plan, codenamed operation cosmic, president morgan sent as many citizens as possible to the moon to build a society there and shelter from the horrors of war. President Morgan told citizens to remain calm while the bombs dropped and missiles hit there targets and he vowed to fight until the very end no matter the costs, he quoted "we must defend our dream of social equality no matter the cost, and proceed to rid the world of fascists" when cybernations was put back online after dark friday, president morgan was horrified to see shells of buildings left where murech once stood and bodies of solders and citizens scattered like litter. He immedietly surrendered knowing he could not go on endangering his people and country, all solders were wiped out and some brave citizens picked up their guns and continued to fire at the mass armies before the surrender, luckily president morgan surrendered just in time to prevent total destruction of his nation. Category:Nations